Until We Meet Again
by kytpu3426
Summary: Deidara finds Dakota dying underneath a tree. Follow Isangi Dakota in her story about finding the ability to trust and love once again. OC warning...


**Yep, another fanfic. I was writing this one for about two months but I never finished it... oh well, it is done now... the first chapter and part of the second. I am sorry for not updating After Life, or Where Have You Been, I have not had any inspiration... So I will do my own disclaimer.**

**I do not own Naruto, only OCs. I do not own any references to Guild Wars 2 either.**

It was five years ago now, that fateful night. The night my family was murdered. The night I won my freedom.

_Flashback_

_There were screams. The attack bells were ringing. I looked up in my cell and was met with red eyes on the other side. I tried to make myself smaller than I already was. As if the person could read my thoughts, he said in a soft voice..._

"_I won't hurt you."_

_He removed his mask as an extra measure. He looked to be about 13, the age of my older bother, Ikuto. I decided that it was safe to speak to him._

"_Why are you here? Are you going to kill me, too?"_

"_I am here to exterminate the Isangi clan, but I will not harm you."_

"_Why not me?"_

"_Because you remind me of someone..." He unlocked my cell door. "Run, the night will be your cover."_

"_I need to get something first..."_

"_Is it this?" He gave me a katana._

"_The legendary blade of Aransha, yes, it is..."_

"_Now I can only keep them away for so long." He turned to leave._

"_Wait!"_

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"My name, that is what you wanted to know, right?"

"_How?"_

"Lady Dakota, I must say, you are quite predictable." With that, he vanished into a flurry of black feathers.

"_Crows," I thought as I picked up a feather. "Uchiha Itachi, huh..."_

_End Flashback_

He freed me. He let me go. I still don't know why. The Isangi clan was one that was extremely dangerous. We were immune to others' genjutsu, and master's of our own. After that, we have our eye colors to say the rest. The ones with promise as ninja have at least two eye colors. I have four. The outer part of my left eye is green, and the inner part is silver. In my right eye, I have the outer part as blue, and the inner as gold. Why let me, the strongest Isangi ever seen, go... Itachi... Why me?

That night was five years ago. I was nine at the time. I heard at an inn that he had killed his whole family just a few weeks later, with the exception of his little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke was a few years younger than me. That must have been what he meant when he said I reminded him of someone.

There are still times that I wonder, though, what would have happened if he wasn't there. Would I have died, or would I have awoken a hidden Kekkei Genkai? I don't know. I think I would have just died.

I stopped my thinking. I could feel foreign chakra's. Not good... not again, I thought.

I had been careless. My last fight had left me with a need to bleed. It's not that I would kill myself with it, I just like it. The pain of the slice is like a sweet juice to me. I like it. I am a Jashinist, though not a full one. The Iwa ANBU were able to track me by that. "Four... no five... four at nine o'clock... 3 kilometers. One at five o'clock... 500 meters... Shit..." I thought to myself. "I'll take out the squad." The ninja at five o'clock is moving away from me. "Probably a rouge ninja."

I turned around and ran towards the the squad. I met then in a clearing. I did my hand signs horse, serpent, serpent, dog, rat, boar, hare, dragon. Blood Ice Illusion, and with that, they were at my mercy.

Within the cold, dark red room sat the four ANBU. I had them unmask, and they looked like they had just watched their cat get killed.

"Now I'm gonna make this easy. You are going to tell me your real names and why you are here," I said in an eerily calm voice.

The one that had once worn the blue and black mask said, "We are Iisin, Koza, Jima, and Ryuu. We are after nukenin Deidara." 

"Are there more squads on the way?"

"Yes... five of them," Iisin said cautiously. "You have your information, now let us go."

I laughed. "You must be either be very stupid, or very brave. You don't know who I am do you?"

"Are we supposed to?" said the one named Jima. He had a very weary look on his face.

"Take out your Bingo books and look up the title, Lady of Death." I told them.

The looks on their faces when they found out who I was were priceless. My bingo book stats were submitted by yours truly.

Title: Lady of Death

Name: Isangi, Dakota

Age: 14

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 105 lbs.

Appearance: Dark red hair, with quad colored eyes. Outers are green and blue, inners are silver and gold. Tends to wear blood red armor or a short dress with a black cloak. The Lady of Death is also in possession of the three trinity blades: Sunrise, Twilight, and Eternity. Always carries the legendary blade Aransha.

Kekkei Genkai: Isangi clan's Imatis, a genjutsu based technique, as well as four elemental powers, including green crystal, ice, water, and light releases. May have more.

Bounty: 500,000,000 ryo.

DO NOT ENGAGE, was stamped on the bottom of the page as well.

"How does a 14 year old orphan get a DO NOT ENGAGE stamp?" Asked Ryuu.

"Like this," I said. With that, I commenced my jutsu. Blood Ice Illusion ha many unique characteristics. First, I take all of us into another dimension. Second, there are three phases. Interrogation, Fear, then Sacrifice. Jashin-sama must be pleased. Thirdly, it uses nature's chakra, so I wont pass out after using it.

They each withstood about five minutes before they started begging. I liked to have them freaked out a lot before bringing out each persons deepest fear. Once they start begging, I sacrifice them to grant their wish of death.

I then proceeded to sacrifice them. They were killed quickly. I don't like to drag out the torture too long. I destroyed all traces of their bodies, but left a puddle of their own blood in their mask. That was my signature after all.

As I left my dimension, I felt swords on my back, slicing my muscles apart. They hit my arms too. I was too badly injured to cast a jutsu at that point in time. I had to run.

I dodged the rest of the blades and jumped into the trees. I pumped more chakra into my legs in an effort to create more distance between them and myself. I felt their chakras fade from the distance. I was now well over the border. They wouldn't follow me here. I jumped down to the forest floor and leaned myself against a tree. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a mess of blonde hair. "Oi-"

and I was out.

**Hey! Another one. Here it is. Thanks for reading. Please review. I would love you if you did. Reviews=Love.**

**Dakota-chan signing off. LOVE YOU READERS!**


End file.
